


Practice

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Kissing, Marichat, stupid agreements that backfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: From 50 Dialogue Prompts"44: “I still remember the way you taste.” (for marichat...I was going to ask for something tamer although you still could make this tame, but then my marichat trash loving soul saw this and im sorry)"





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I went with something a lot tamer than you probably wanted but this was much easier for me to write

She stared in disbelief at the silhouette outlined at her skylight. There was no denying the cat ears against the moonlight outside that told her exactly who was hovering over her bed at ten at night, no matter how much she wanted to. She wasn’t ready for this yet, she still hadn’t gotten over the embarrassment she absolutely refused to admit to from last time he’d been here.

Sighing in resignation, she raised herself to a standing position on her mattress, reaching up to unlatch the window so he could come inside, an invitation he took immediately. Shivering, she closed the window again before returning to her bed and pulling the covers over herself to warm up.

“What is it Chat Noir?” she asked, hoping against all hope he wouldn’t bring up the elephant in the room.

“I need to talk to you about what happened last time,” he blurted, no preamble of any kind but a fierce blush adorning his face beneath his mask.

She groaned loudly. This is exactly what she’d been afraid of. She didn’t want their friendship to be weird now just because she’d proposed a stupid agreement she should have remained too flustered to ever bring up with him.

Chat had been visiting her for a few months now, ever since they had both admitted they were heartbroken by their crushes just before Glaciator. As a result, they often spoke about their crushes – Chat openly and Marinette with only a thread more secrecy. She often told him plenty that he could easily use to work out who she liked if he wanted to, but she deliberately left Adrien’s name out of the equation for fear he would think her love some kind of fanatic celebrity attraction.

Talk of specific crushes had quickly morphed into previous crushes, how crushes and relationships were portrayed on TV and -eventually- any experience, or lack thereof, the two had. She’d been quietly surprised to find out that Chat’s first kiss had been when she had tried to break him free of Dark Cupid’s control. It was a kiss she didn’t count herself due to the circumstances, but Chat had seemed far more upset by something else.

“What if I wasn’t any good at kissing?” he had asked her, “What if she’s home right now, laughing at me?”

She had raised her eyebrows at him in amused disbelief. “I seriously doubt that. Besides, weren’t you trying to kill her? I’m sure any kissing -good or bad- was not considered as your actual skill level.”

“I guess,” he had said, a slight whine to his voice, “I just wish I could remember so I knew for sure. Or that I had the guts to ask her about it. I’m just worried that…nah it’s stupid.”

“No stupider than the rest of this conversation. Go on.”

“I’m worried that when I next get the opportunity to kiss someone I like, whether it’s her or someone else-”

“Thinking realistically, I see,” she smirked.

“Ha-ha. I just don’t want to be bad at it. I wish there was a way to practice without actually jeopardising anything with someone, you know?”

She had been an idiot to suggest it really. It was a recipe for disaster, that was clear for anyone to see. But she could hardly tell him the kiss hadn’t been all that bad and this way she could make him feel better without risking her identity or his feelings.

It was meant to be one kiss. Just a single kiss she could tell him was good and move on from, but he’d wanted real feedback and kissing wasn’t something she was familiar with either, so she’d been unsure what to tell him. One kiss had turned into two as they tried to decide what worked for each other and explain it and then three as they adapted, and four…

It had been well over two hours since their first awkward press of lips when they realised they had pushed forward into using tongue, bodies pressed against each other on her bed, hands buried in hair.

There had been an uncomfortable extraction of limbs and Chat had left far more embarrassed looking than she felt, a feat of its own.

“I thought we agreed it was stupid and that we never should have done it,” she told him, her mind returning to the present moment and the super-powered teenage boy kneeling in front of her.

“We said that. I dunno if we really agreed though,” he said, his eyes boring into hers before dropping to her lips hungrily. “I still remember the way you taste, you know. It was so much better than anything I could have ever imagined.”

She squeaked in response, his gaze intense enough that it would be frightening on anyone else. But somehow, the fact that he was Chat completely negated the rest of it. The way he was in her room, on her bed, late at night and admitting that he wanted to kiss her never made her fear for her safety once.

He continued to speak from his place on her mattress, never intruding further into her space as he watched her. “I’m glad you suggested what you did. I might never have realised that I liked you otherwise-” -she gasped at his blatant admission- “-and…and it doesn’t matter how you feel. I think I just needed to realise it. Regardless of how things work out.”

They stared at one another in silence for a moment and Marinette watched his face slip from focused to passive and finally worried at the continued silence.

“Although, I really would like to know how you feel anyway,” he said with a slight edge in his voice.

“I like someone else as well,” she told him.

“So do I,” he said, his eyes lighting up with hope at her chosen words.

“What if Ladybug changes her mind and suddenly likes you?” she asked, suspicion evident in her expression.

“Then she’ll have to deal with the fact that  _I_  like someone else for a change.”

Her eyes moved around the room for a moment, unsure of her own heart before she finally sent a nervous smile in his direction. “Then get over here and kiss m-”

She had barely voiced her request when he obeyed grinning the entire time.


End file.
